Draco Meteor (move)
| accuracy=90 | bdesc= | target=anyadjacent| gen=IV | mtdp=yes | mtpt=yes | mths=yes | mtbw=yes | mtb2w2=yes | mtxy=yes | mtoras=yes | mtsm=yes | mtusum=yes | na=no | category=Smart | appeal=2 | jam=0 | cdesc=+3 if previous Pokémon reaches maximum voltage of a judge | appealsc=2 | scdesc=Earn +3 if the Pokémon that just went hit max Voltage. | category6=Beautiful | appeal6=6 | jam6=0 | cdesc6=A very appealing move, but after using this move, the user is more easily startled. | pokefordex=Draco%20Meteor | touches=no | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=yes | kingsrock=yes | flag7=no | flag8=no | sound=no | footnotes= }} Draco Meteor (Japanese: りゅうせいぐん Meteor Shower) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation IV. Effect Generations IV and V Draco Meteor inflicts damage and lowers the user's by two stages. Generation VI Draco Meteor's power was lowered from 140 to 130. Description |Comets are summoned down from the sky. The attack's recoil sharply reduces the user's Sp. Atk stat.}} |Comets are summoned down from the sky onto the target. The attack's recoil harshly reduces the user's Sp. Atk stat.}} |Comets are summoned down from the sky onto the target. The attack's recoil harshly lowers the user's Special Attack stat.}} |Comets are summoned down from the sky onto the target. The attack's recoil harshly lowers the user's Sp. Atk stat.}} |} |} Learnset By Move Tutor Various Move Tutors will teach Draco Meteor to a Pokémon if its friendship rating is maximized. It can be taught to while it is holding the Draco Plate and to while it is holding the Dragon Memory. The Move Tutors are: * : Grandma Wilma in her house on . * : a Tutor in Blackthorn City. * : Iris /[[Drayden]] in Opelucid City. * : a in a house on . * : an in Sootopolis City. * : a female in the Pokémon Center in Seafolk Village. By Generation IV Summer 2010 Jirachi}} Generation V }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, all Pokémon in (except ) can learn Draco Meteor at level 72 if it has at least 300 IQ points. If this requirement is not met until after level 72, Draco Meteor can be relearned at . In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, all Pokémon can learn Draco Meteor by TM. The TM is obtained once Paradise reaches Perfect Rank. Pokémon GO }} Description |It damages all enemies in the same room, but it also lowers your Special Attack. (The stat change returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.)}} |It damages all enemies in the same room, but it sharply lowers your Sp. Atk. The stat returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the anime |Dawn's Piplup}}. Ultimately mastered in '' |DP185|Working on a Right Move!}}}} In the manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In December 2005, prior to the release of , CoroCoro Comics January ran a contest where fans could name the strongest Dragon-type move.CoroCoro.tv (archive) Draco Meteor was the move that won this contest.Pokeani (archive) * Its Japanese name, りゅうせいぐん Ryūseigun (Meteor Shower), contains りゅう ryū (dragon), which is likely a play on its typing. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=流星群 天龍流星 |zh_cmn=流星群 天龍流星 |nl=Dracometeoor |fr=Draco Météor |el=Μετεωρίτης Δράκου |de=Draco Meteor |id= Meteor Draco |it=Dragobolide |ko=용성군 Yongseonggun |pl=Drako Meteor |pt_br=Meteoro do Dragão (DP152-XY125, TCG) Meteoro de Dragão (XY127-present) |pt_eu=Meteoro Draco |es_la= Meteoro Dragón |es_eu=Cometa Draco |ro=Draco Meteor |vi=Giáng Thiên Thạch |ru=Метеор Дракона Meteor Drakona }} References de:Draco Meteor es:Cometa draco fr:Draco Météore it:Dragobolide ja:りゅうせいぐん zh:流星群（招式） Category:Moves that can lower the user's Special Attack